Naciendo contra un mundo
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: En una ciudad donde todos son tus enemigos, donde te devoran o devoras, muerte y caos, pánico y tristeza nació un pequeño ser en un solitario callejón. No importa si los humanos le cazan, si los ghouls le quieren merendar pues Kaneki jamás le dejará solo, es su pequeño hijo y de aquel hombre después de todo. :Adv. MPREG:


**_Nunca escribo cosas que no sean deportes y menos las publico pero por esta única ocasión subo este fic de Tokyo Ghoul que fue inspirado en una historia que próximamente estrenará Danny. ME gusta esta pareja y en un rato de ocio terminé haciendo este oneshot que espero disfruten. Es algo grotezco y las escenas pueden parecer cruel pero ¿Acaso hay otra cosa en TG?_**

**_Advertencias : MPREG_**

.

.

.

.

.

Un lastimero grito saló rasposo de su garganta mientras las ñas de sus dedos se encajaban en el insano pavimento de aquel callejón. Sudor, dolor, debe de soportar un poco más la agonía, ya lo ha hecho por meses, ya ha superado tantas cosas aún peores que esa pero conforme se acercaba ese momento el cansancio era peor, ser perseguido por otros se hacía más frecuente, estaba exhausto y eso se notaba en su respirar. Un gemido más fuerte que intentó contener para no ser descubierto mientras a lo lejos el sonido de las goteras, los autos y la gente parecía tan ajeno.

Se arrastró sollozando dejando un leve rastro de sangre mientras se quitaba la chamarra, tendría que ser ahí, tendría que ser ahora. Casi podía escucharlos a lo lejos hurgar, oler, seguirle y buscarle, debía apresurarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Suspiró fuerte, empujó un poco ya con las prendas abajo y el cálido sweater entre sus piernas. Se quejó, lloró, era desgarrador, lo más doloroso que había experimentado.

Miró al cielo, estaba estrellado y helaba en el ambiente, estaba solo, seguido por tantos, habiendo perdido a muchos a causa de él, todo por defenderle. Eso era común, siempre era como la doncella en apuros y todos estaban salvándole pero ahora se había quedado solo, ahora que realmente quería ser salvado. Empujó con fuerza, su enorme bultito le calaba pues aquella criatura parecía arañarle las entrañas. En su mente solo estaba la idea de traerlo al mundo, de ver su dulce carita y protegerlo de los ghouls aunque le costase la vida.

Y es que si un mitad ghoul es exquisito para los ghouls aquellos que son hijos de un mitad ghoul y otro humano son una delicia, algo digno del paladar, un ejemplar tan poco común que tras olerlo a la distancia abre paso a una ferviente casería. Los ghouls le seguían, las palomas también mientras los de Anteiku le defendían, le buscaban y mantenían el perímetro libre.

Otro grito que no pudo contener, el cuerpo del pequeño bajaba hasta salir de él y empezaba a emitir una serie de sollozos hasta soltar un llanto, ese llanto que sabía a vida. Agitado, adolorido y cansado Kaneki se sostuvo con sus brazos, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal se incorporó tomando a la criatura desnuda dentro del sweater, limpiándole un poco, aferrándolo a su cuerpo mientras este lloraba. Estaba tan sano, se notaba tan fuerte y la preocupación de no poder darle las primeras atenciones médicas le abrumó. Aun unidos por ese cordón, viéndole la pequeña maraña de cabello negro, su color de piel, esos rasgos, tantos sentimientos. Kaneki abrazó a su pequeño bebé con fuerza mientras sollozaba, era muy parecido a su padre, realmente lo extrañaba.

Y es que cuando tuvo aquel encuentro con ese hombre no pensó que las cosas culminarían así, no sabía que su cuerpo sería capaz de engendrar, de hecho nadie sabía que Kaneki podría hacerlo hasta que aquellas pruebas dieron positivo. Aquellos experimentos que realizaron en él para volverlo ghoul no constaban de un trasplante único de intestino, hubo más cosas, predispusieron su cuerpo para que pudiera crear vida y hacer de él un criadero de nuevos y exquisitos ejemplares.

De haberlo sabido se habría abstenido ante aquel encuentro con él, jamás crearía una vida para que sirviera de alimento a otros, aunque al ver a ahí a su bebé sabía que él no tenía la culpa de su desplante, que claro que era resultado de lo mismo pero jamás un error, era un ángel al cual cuidar.

Entonces los escuchó, estaba rodeado. Por encima, al final del callejón, en las cercanías. Olían, babeaban, se arrastraban como bestias salvajes susurrando su nombre, exigiendo al bebé. Entre ellos peleaban por tener ese manjar mientras Kaneki se pegaba a la pared negando con lágrimas en los ojos. Las palomas también estaban en las cercanías, se les podía escuchar golpeando y masacrando ghouls mientras que Anteiku peleaba contra ambos bandos, era una guerra fatal y tenía las de perder. Su kagune salió para proteger ambos mientras los ghouls se abalanzaban contra él.

El sonido de un click, un golpe en seco y muchos más después de ese. Kaneki abrió los ojos y entonces observó ese quinque golpeando a cuanto ghoul se atravesaba mientras su bebé lloraba a todo pulmón, mientras él impactado observaba a la persona que les defendía.

—Amon…—susurró entrecerrando los ojos, sollozando suave. Fue difícil pero logró mantenerlos a raya tras una intensa batalla, tras un par de heridas en brazos y piernas, gemidos y dolor.

El azabache más grande se aproximó a Kaneki y al bebé, les miró desde lo alto pareciendo indiferente. Por la mente del menor pasó la idea de que él estaba ahí solo para llevarse a la criatura, para poder experimentar con ella como hacían esos sujetos así que aferró al bebé aún más a su cuerpo suplicante con la mirada para que no se lo llevase. Es cierto que Amon podía excusarse diciendo que era su derecho, después de todo era el padre, pero no podía exigir nada cuando no estuvo ahí en todo el proceso aunque también fue su culpa, también calló ese asunto, entró en pánico y no fue a sus brazos diciéndole "Vamos a ser padres".

Esto fue porque su relación con Amon ni siquiera podía definirse, se basaron en encuentros casuales y prohibidos. Él un ghoul, el otro un cazador ¿Qué futuro tendrían? Siempre al terminar aquello Amon se ponía las ropas y dejaba atrás a Kaneki, por eso cuando se supo en cinta no le dijo nada, sabía que el otro se molestaría e intentaría quitarle a la criatura por el bien de su organización.

—Por favor…—suplicó Kaneki mientras apretaba los ojos al sentir que Amon se inclinaba hacia ellos, temiendo, deseando que no se lo quitase. Entonces un suave tacto en la cabeza de la criatura acompañado de un silencio. La expresión de sorpresa de Kaneki junto con un rostro enternecido por parte de Amon.

—No te asustes…—susurró con su voz grave — no soy tan inhumano como para lastimar a mi hijo…

Entonces Kaneki no pudo evitar el llanto que salía de sus parpados, una felicidad entremezclada con sentimentalismo y la sensibilidad junto con tristeza que le había consumido el alma esos meses. Amon le rodeó un poco con el brazo y cargó el cuerpo de Kaneki junto con el de la criatura, necesitaban atención ahora pero en nadie podía confiar, en nadie más que Anteiku quienes se encontraban al final del callejón oscuro observándoles recelosos, desconfiados. Kaneki les miró, el bebé recostado en su pecho lloraba estando envuelto en las cobijas mientras que seguro de sí mismo Amon emprendió paso hacia el grupo de ghouls.

—Toda su vida le van a seguir y querer devorar, cada día a cada hora… —ambos miraron al bebé, producto de su insensatez y locura, tan precioso apretando los puños diminutos — …y yo estaré ahí para protegerlos a ambos…

Dicho esto los de Anteiku se miraron entre sí, el anciano sonrió un poco y alzó los hombros mirando a Kaneki quien parecía algo feliz de escuchar esas palabras por parte de Amon, del padre de su criatura.

—Si es lo que Kaneki-kun desea está bien…—dijo dándoles paso para subir a la ambulancia que tomaron y atender a la criatura.

Tendrían que huir toda su vida por cuidar al manjar de los ghouls, al espécimen más valioso para las palomas pero valdría la pena, después de todo era el hijo de ambos nacido de algo que ambos en secreto sabían que era amor.


End file.
